theclansfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NIGHTHAWK33/destinyfang's wish chapter 3
The short yet chubby queen gave a small yawn, tucked in the corner of camp away from everyone else. Shutting her emerald gaze, the she then moved onto grooming her short tatty pelt with a flick of her ears gently. a kit kept wailing. His voice reached along camp, though excluding the group coming in cause they don't need that right now. He kept shaking and wailing his head off, a few tailengths from destinyfang The she blinked her gaze lightly, glaring to the entering cats, then to Mosskit. "Shut up.." She mumbled under her breath, looking back to the entering cats, then to the kit. the kit continued to wail, drowning out Destinyfangs voice. When Bluedusk pulled him away, he sniffled. "She's stealing my milk and my mama! I don't care if her family left her. You're not her mama! You love her more!" Shutting her gaze soon after, the she gave a small sigh, simply sitting quietly. And over the past moon for the queen.. Eh. Things were contantly changing. Seeming a little happier over the past few days, cats by now knew it would only be a matter of time before she'd mess it up, and go back to her gru- more grumpy self. Ears twitching soon after, the she looked to the advancing kit with a tiny smile covering her small features. "Well hello." She greeted, blinking her gaze slowly as she looked down to the 'kit'. Alyssumkit gently licked her mother's cheek, before shuffling her paws,tucking them under her chest much like she had seen her mother do. Her tail coiled around herself, before she glanced up to her."..How are you?"She asked, offering a small smile. "Hmm? Fairly well.. For a change.. It seems." She mumbled as she looked down, keeping her little smile, though from first glance wasn't there. "You?" She meowed, her gaze narrowing lightly before sitting up and scrathing behind her ear. "...I'm okay. Not bad, not great. So, I'm... neutrally okay." She confirmed with a small nod, looking up to her mother. "Somecat.. Something bothering you?" She questioned suspicuously, her emerald gaze narrowing as she settled down again. Alyssumkit shook her head, looking up to her mother with her normal, cute wide eyes. "No Momma. No one is bothering me.." "Okay... Anything?" She questioned as she rose a little paw, stroking a little patch of fur on the kit's head, still, gaze narrowed. Alyssumkit let out a small purr, ears flattening, as she felt her mother stroke her head. "..No Momma.." "Good, good." She meowed as she gently flattened the fur on her head slowly. "If there ever is, tell me. Ill sort it out." She meowed as she nodded. Alyssumkit let out a small giggle, before she gently pawed her mother's leg once."I know.. Thank you Mommy."She meowed, looking to her mother. She knew that Destinyfang would always be there for her. And she would be there for her as well. She vowed since the day she could properly comprehend thoughts. Her mother and father? She would protect. "You don't have to thank me." She chuckled softly, poking the kit on the shoulder lightly "its what I'm expected to do, besides, you deserve to be happy." She meowed as she looked down to Alyssumkit. And it was true, she wanted her kit to be happy and not have to worry about anything- something her own mother hadn't thought about. And honestly, things like this showed how in a way, the young ginger she had matured over the past moons.. Kind of matured at least. Alyssumkit smiled softly, before she nuzzled her cheek softly, before speaking. "Although you are 'expected' to, you don't necessarily have to. Some Mothers would've abandoned their kits in some random hollow! You didn't. Because you love us, right Mom? Pfft, of course you do. No doubt. So, I have every reason to thank you Momma. You have done so much for me, kept me safe, kept me. So, thank you for being one of the best Momma's ever."She cooed, eyes gleaming. The she gave a soft smile, looking down to the kit, nuzzling her gently soon after. ''I was close to leaving you, giving you up.. But I'm so glad my attempts failed. But I don't want you to know that- at least not now. Because its by far one of my worse moments.. ''The queen didn't speak her statements however, only thought it.* "Of course I love you, and that's why I did and will keep you safe." She meowed, ears drooping before perking as she spoke. "Aww.. Thank you. Cats will disagree there. But I trust you more then I ever will any cat else." Alyssumkit giggled, cuddeling up close to her mother, before speaking."Let them try to disagree. I will prove them wrong." "I'm sure you would." She laughed lightly, curling her tail around the kit lightly. "But generally, we'll try to stay away from them.. They're not the nicest of cats." Alyssumkit giggled,batting her mother's whiskers lightly. "...Hey Momma? Who do you trust?"She asked. Whiskers twitching lightly, the she looked down to the younger cat, thinking for a moment. "Well.. I trust you seven.. Your father.. Hmm.." She meowed as she froze, thinking as she blinked her emerald gaze. "And Featherpelt, depending what mood he's in.. Stupid as he is, he's been like an older brother to me.. But other than that- no one really.." She mumbled, looking down with a small frown. Alyssumkitthought for a moment, before nodding. "...If you trust Featherpelt, who ever that is, so will I.. ...But what about... Eaglecry? ... He is the tom who.. who stood up for us..." "Personally, I don't know this Eaglecry.. See, I trust cats I've known for a while, that's how I work. Dreamheart- I knew her before you were born, and she helped me when I didn't know what to do with you little kittens. But, soon I realised that I couldn't trust her- and she turned against well.. All of us." She meowed with a small shake of her head. "That's how I like to work anyways." Alyssumkit nodded, before shuffling her paws."... ...I will get to know Eaglecry then, before I trust him..."She squeaked. "And that's perfectly fine, but Alyssumkit, as you grow, and you make friendships, relationships: remember things change, and its not always a bad thing, okay?" She meowed, offering a small smile. Alyssumkit thought for a moment, before nodding."Okay Mommy." Alyssumkit purred, before her ears flickering, hearing a scream. She stopped, looking to Coonkit, and Mosskit. Her eyes widened in fear."...N-No...Plea se don't be Bean...M-Momma, I-I'll be right back..."She suddenly scampered to her paws, and ran towards Coonkit. Blinking her gaze, the she looked over to the scream, then to Alyssumkit run, nodding, the ginger she seemed so confused. Category:Blog posts